Lorenzo
Lorenzo Valentino is a main antagonist in the Sunrise Saga, Sunrise. He is the mate of Serena Peterson and the father of Iris Valentino and Josephine Valentino. Early Life & Bio Lorenzo was born around 1775 in Florence, Italy. He is the child of two hybrids; a vampire-witch and a child of the moon-human. This made him all four creatures, something very rare. Not much is known about his childhood or who he really was before this. His parents are deceased though. In 1782, the Volturi came across Lorenzo's family. They murdered his parents and kept him, training him their ways and deciding to use him as a weapon. They ended up making a deal with Lorenzo. He would have to do their dirty work and they'll spare his life. Lorenzo, not caring much since many of the people they sent him to kill were enemies, did what they said. He learned how to fight like a Volturi guard and improved their techniques in many ways, making him a skilled fighter. Lorenzo met Joham in 1800. The two became fast friends. Joham was interested in what Lorenzo was. Lorenzo inspired Joham to create his hybrid children. Lorenzo protected his new found friend from the Volturi. Over the years Lorenzo has been all over the world and had many affairs with women. It wasn't until 1910 he met Serena for the first time since she was a child. He kept touch with Joham over the years, but this was the first time he'd ever seen her as an adult. This would cause the two to slowly the two began to fall in love. They were officially a couple sometime in the late 1920s. They were married in 1933. Lorenzo loved Serena more than anything in the entire world. During the 1970s and 80s, Lorenzo made friends with the Williams brothers. He helped them run away from the Volturi. Lorenzo was currently on leave from the guard, in hiding himself ever since he married Serena. He protected the brothers just like Joham and Serena. However, years later he would only betray them in the end. In the 1980s, Lorenzo and his mate Serena tried to live out a peaceful life. They would have two daughters, Iris and Josephine. However, the peace did not last and they were forced to move to America to try to get away from the Volturi. In the late 1980s, the Volturi forced Lorenzo to join their forces again after finding out about Joham and Serena. They used the two as bait for Lorenzo to stay with them. Lorenzo became their little spy once again. In 1997, the Volturi across the Lux Lamia family of the Riders. They found them as a threat consdering Ethan and Lucas Rider were more powerful than the Volturi coven could ever be. The Riders also posssed knowledge of a book the William's family had possession of. Something the Volturi wanted, so the Volturi sent Lorenzo to kill them. Lorenzo tried to eliminate the Rider Coven, but failed, only killing Nora and Dylan Rider. Lorenzo, acting on part of the Volturi's behalf, then went on a killing spree, killing any creature he found threatening to himself and the Volturi. After years of wiping out covens for the Volturi to find a secret book they wanted, the Volturi came across the Williams again in 2008. They then forced Lorenzo to murder his friend, Matt Williams. Lorenzo tried to protect them, but failed to since Serena's life was on the line. Lorenzo was becoming very tired of killing off covens and tried to leave the guard again. This caused the Volturi to take desperate measures. To make sure he'd be in their control, the Volturi killed off Joham. They then blamed it on the Cullen family, provoking Lorenzo, who was filled with irrational vengence. He then goes to Forks days later to elimate the Cullen's once and for all, not knowing it was a trick. Lorenzo made it his duty to kill this one last family before he'd retire forever. It would be his final attempt because in 2009, after kidnapping Renesmee Cullen, Lorenzo would be killed by Edward, Bella, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, and Rosalie Cullen. To protect the Volturi he lied and told the Cullen's he did this in revenge of Joham (which isn't entirely false), but told them he would take over the Volturi right after the Cullen's. Moments before his death, Serena found Lorenzo and they briefly reunited before he was then killed. The last image he had in his mind before he died was of Serena. Category:Hybrid Category:Males